1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower head assembly, and more particularly to a shower head assembly that saves the water resource.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shower head comprises a universal connector attached to a wall and connected to a water pipe, a main body having a first end mounted on the universal connector, and a water outlet panel mounted on a second end of the main body and formed with a plurality of water outlet holes. When in use, the water flow from the water pipe flows through the universal connector, the main body and the water outlet panel and is injected outward from the water outlet holes of the water outlet panel. However, the water is directly injected outward from the water outlet holes of the water outlet panel, so that the conventional shower head has a greater water flow rate, thereby easily wasting the water resource.